


The deeds of Neah

by Raicheda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheda/pseuds/Raicheda
Summary: Written back in 2012 For Fanfiction.Net, this became a piece I quickly came to be most proud of, as well as the first time I EVER shared any Poetry I've written.A short poem about Neah's life before he left the Noah as seen by road,Hope you enjoy,Main characters are Neah, Road and the Earl, briefly mentions other Noah but not by name: cat - Lulu bell
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell/Road Kamelot
Kudos: 2





	The deeds of Neah

**Author's Note:**

> Note from 2012:  
> This is about the 14th Noah through Roads eyes, this is set long before Allen walkers story as you will probably be able to tell from the poem, also so that I had something to write about I added some events that did not happen in the story but would sate my need for fillers in my random off the top of my head poem. I hope you like it and will tell me what you think after reading it, also if you're anything like me you may need to read some bits out loud to grasp it better. Enjoy

He'd stay by his side, was the promise he'd made,  
T'was the memory I meant to fully engrave,  
With a smile on his face and the cat on his shoulder,  
We Noah couldn't tell he was no longer a boulder.

Neah was his name and Poker was his game,  
But to all us Noah he had remained the same,  
We would ask him to play the Grand piano,  
Not knowing he felt like an abandoned silo.

His fingers danced across each key,  
The notes being caught and then set free,  
Until the black and white keys were one,  
Neah would sing us a sweet long song.

Passing by the hall one night,  
I saw something that gave me a fright,  
Neah stood staring into a mirror,  
The look on his face so grim with fear,

He saw me and turned, his eyes open wide,  
So I gave him a look that allowed him to hide.

I knew I should've told the earl,  
For this sight in front of me almost made me hurl,  
My brothers and sisters lying in blood,  
With blade in hand, in the middle he stood.

A Tearful Earl so full of dread,  
Burst into the room his eyes puffy red,  
He must have felt our brother's slip,  
As he carried Lero right by his hip.

As Neah went to kill him straight,  
I burst into tears for my soul mate,  
My Loves fate was set in stone,  
The final swing kept the earl on throne.

Neah passed away at day break,  
And for once I prayed that god wasn't fake,  
My name is Road; I'm the Noah of dreams  
And this was the end of the 14th Noah's deeds.


End file.
